


Assignments

by ladyarcherfan3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Rebels
Genre: Domestic, Gen, Hera and Kanan are space married and the space parents, I don't make the rules it's just true, general silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyarcherfan3/pseuds/ladyarcherfan3
Summary: Life as a rebel against the Empire isn't all daring missions and explosions.  Everyone lives in the same space, and everyone has to help clean up.





	Assignments

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by glorious_clio's [Uncharted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853390). You should go read that first. A lot of the jokes will make more sense. Also because it is a good little fic. Also many thanks to glorious_clio for her beta work. All mistakes after that are on me,

“Well, if you’re sticking around, I’ll have to redo this thing.” Sabine plucked a brightly painted panel off the wall in the common room. 

“Redo what?” Ezra asked. He was trailing her as she gave him a tour of the Ghost, leaning against various surfaces and misjudging, tripping over his own feet.

“You’ll find out,” she replied, and left him in the common room.

Ezra shrugged and went to his own room and clambered into his bunk, shooting a few barbs back at Zeb. After the excitement and stress of the last few days, he could sleep for a week.

The next morning, Sabine strode into the common room as everyone finished breakfast with a look of triumph on her face and the panel in her hands. She slapped it up onto the wall and stepped back. 

“The new and improved chore wheel!”

“Chore wheel?” Ezra wrinkled his nose and made a face. 

“Oh yes, the less glamorous but equally needed side of life of a rebel on my ship,” Hera replied. “Everyone is on the chore wheel.”

“And it is not just any chore wheel,” Sabine added. “I have it set up on a random spin so everyone goes through all the chores, but it is different day to day, week to week instead of a pattern. Makes things more interesting, in my opinion.”

“Your engineering could use some work; I always end up scrubbing floors,” Zeb grumbled.

Chopper gritted out a snarky comment, and Zeb growled back. 

“That is just your least favorite, so you notice it more,” Sabine said, her back to the group as she readjusted the chore wheel panel on the wall. “Perfect.”

Ezra edged closer to get a better look. Two disks, one on top of the other were segmented with bright colors. The outer circle had five section, labeled with all their names and little illustrations. Hera had a little _Ghost_ , Zeb had his bo-rifle, Sabine her helmet, and Kanan a blaster. 

“Hey, how come there’s a Loth cat by my name?”

“Cuz you’re from Lothal, and we picked you up off the street like a stray,” Sabine said, her voice all sugar, even if her grin was razor sharp.

“That’s not fair-”

“I am pretty sure Hera picked all of us up off the street in one way or another,” Kanan broke in before an argument could start. “Don’t be mean, Sabine.” He nodded towards the wheels. “Spin it so we can get started.”

Sabine pushed a button, and the wheels spun into colorful motion. With a soft whirl, they slowed, stopped, and locked into position. A bright _ding-ding-ding_ chimed through the room. 

“Karabast. Mopping the cargo hold again,” Zeb growled; Chopper chortled. 

“Maybe we need to update so the person cooking doesn’t always have to wash up too?” Hera wondered, looking at her own assignment.

Kanan grinned at her. “You just want to go back to ration bars.”

She bumped her shoulder against his. “It worked for me for a long time! And you should get a start on the ‘fresher, there’s an extra head of hair that gets washed in there now.” 

He smirked at her and stood to leave.

“Are we still on for target practice later?” Sabine asked him.

“Of course. And Ezra, get your chores done too. We’re starting your training today.” 

Ezra nodded, but squinted at the chore wheel. “Is it really necessary to vacuum in a spaceship? How much dirt can get past the cargo hold?” 

“It’s all necessary, that’s why it is on the wheel,” Hera answered him. “And Sabine, you can scrape the carbon scoring off the hull to make patterns, but just make sure you get it all off before you quit. As lovely as they look, I need it cleaned completely.”

Sabine gave a little salute. “Aye-aye, Captain.” She left the room, and music started in her wake from her handheld device. 

Ezra wasn’t quite finished with inspecting the chore wheel. “Why isn’t Chopper up here?”

“Chopper as his own chores,” Hera said, gently steering Ezra out into the corridor. “Like showing you where the vacuum is and how to use it.”

Chopper grumbled a reply and Hera lifted a finger in warning. “And no pranks this time! Especially switching it to reverse so the dirt goes everywhere. It’s bad enough to have dirt and shed hair on the floor to begin with.”

Chopper huffed, but rolled over to Ezra and poked him. 

“Ouch! Okay, okay, I’m moving!”

Ezra settled into the rhythm of life on the _Ghost_ without too much fuss, at least from his point of view. There was enough excitement with smuggling runs and Jedi training to keep him from complaining about the chore wheel. However, he started to agree with Zeb about Sabine’s faulty programming of the wheel. He seemed to keep getting assigned the vacuuming, or scrubbing the cargo hold. Aside from dealing with carbon scoring, those were the chores that took the longest. He and Zeb compared notes on the chore patterns, and decided to bring their suspicions to the rest of the crew. 

When the time came to spin the wheel again, Ezra stood up. 

“Zeb and I are pretty sure there is something wrong with how the chore wheel works. There is more of a pattern than Sabine claims, and Zeb and I always doing the worst chores!”

A beat of silence met that proclamation. Hera and Kanan looked over at Sabine, who was very quiet and inspecting her empty plate with care. 

“Is there anything you can do about that issue, Sabine?” Kanan asked, tone neutral.

She took a deep breath. “I’ll reset the program. I might not have gotten it completely correct when I added Ezra to the mix.”

“Don’t blame this on me!” Ezra whined. “You’re just mad we noticed!”

“We’re not starting a blame game,” Hera said firmly. “Everyone, head out to get started with your chores today; we have a big day tomorrow, and the clean up will probably be worse once we are done. Sabine, clean up from breakfast, and then you can fix the wheel.”

Everyone dispersed, Ezra and Zeb vindicated and triumphant, Kanan shaking his head at them. Sabine started her music and went into the galley, gathering dishes as she went. Hera lingered a moment in the common room before following Sabine.

“About the chore wheel,” Hera started. 

Sabine didn’t even turn around. “You won’t have to clean the ‘fresher.”

Hera rolled her eyes but smiled. “Thank you.”

“I’ll just make sure Ezra and Zeb have to do it for a few weeks.”


End file.
